The Shattered Glass of Innocence
by Ms.Caladrius
Summary: [UNEDITED] Reality was nothing more than a perfect false glass covering a calm sea. No scratches. No cracks. However that perfect appearance will suddenly crack at the dawn of the next day and with each crack, each scratch, will lead to a dark storm. And perhaps, just a small thought, the storm birthed from an ordinary chained arrangement.
1. Proposal

**Hello and welcome to my newer updated version of Innocence of the Black Swan! I am Ms. Caladrius but feel free to call me Cala. I decided that I wanted to properly show my idea, not as a drabble, but as a novel here on fanfic. You can find the original storyline in the drabble version. On the topic of the drabble, I will be continuing but it will not follow the same storyline as this one. Therefore you can enjoy two different storylines with the same character role. I will warn you that Innocence of the Black Swan may contain spoilers for this one so I suggest reading it with this in mind.**

 **I would also like to, as an apology, dedicate this entire story to my awesome readers who loved the drabble version (you know who you are) for sticking it through with me!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon. It belongs to its respectful owners for both the manga and anime or any other outside resources pertaining to SM. However I do own the plot and the few OC characters.**

* * *

 **Act 1: Black Sunrise**

 **|Proposal|**

 **IT TOOK HELIOS** a minute to realize what was happening.

Neo Queen Serenity was _not_ listening to a word his father, King Endymion, said.

In fact, he studied her firm expression deepening into a small frown, and her blue eyes reflecting her opposing silent thoughts. As usual the council remained silent, watching the joyful woman before them slowly turn cold. A trait of a moon descendant. And a trait Helios never understood. How could someone like his mother change moods so fast?

"…I advise you rethink your decision, Queen," Endymion finished his lecture and dared his wife to rebut. He gave her too many reasons why her plan would not work with the topic at hand. But Helios figured his mother already had a plan B to the situation.

Neo Queen Serenity's displeasing look bothered him, "We have excluded Nemesis from the Millennium Alliance for far too long. The Mirror Queen's corruption has since left the lands 50 years ago and her son, King Obsidian, has already developed relations with the other empires and nations a part of the alliance," she narrowed her eyes. "As the leader and you as my subordinates, I make the final decision. However if you still see…some issues with it then I'll offer an alternate."

"Your Majesty, do tell us this alternate action of yours. Perhaps it is better than the first," Helios frowned at the chosen speaker. Zirconia, the old hag, disagreed with everything, and despite how "wise" the council members stated, Helios still thought she was a crazy woman trying to rule the damn kingdom.

The Queen kept her stern composure, "I have sent word to King Obsidian about our first course of action—" some members grumbled while others tried hiding their upsetting remarks. "And also another way that will initiate him into the alliance. We have made agreements in which we will arrange a marriage between one of his daughters and my eldest son, Prince Helios, if the first decision was shot down."

Helios's mouth dropped. Was his mother serious? He made direct eye contact with her but she gave him a sincere look as if she was saying they would speak about it later. He wasn't the only one shocked. The council's angry responses clearly showed how upset they were. Then again, they always were. If something didn't go their way, they cried out and demanded it to be changed. Helios knew this was a recent thing. The council never treated Queen Serenity poorly, but they probably thought they could make her daughter their puppet and control the Moon Kingdom.

Queen Serenity's daughter _wasn't_ a fool.

Helios sighed and rubbed his temple as the council continued bickering, "Are you fine, Your Highness?"

He looked to his right at Mercury who appeared concerned, "I'm okay. It's just…"

"You believed the arrange marriage your mother spoke of yesterday would be with someone else," Mercury finished for him while lying her clipboard down and smiling. "Your mother has a way of doing things. She wouldn't allow this if she thought it would bring harm to you."

"Why didn't she tell me?" He grumbled crossing his arms.

"Because she believed you would understand. The Black Moon family has long been outcasts and your mother's kind heart cannot comprehend that. I suppose I to don't agree with her decision, however, it may be for the best."

Helios nodded. He knew what Mercury meant yet he couldn't wrap his head around it. He, the White Prince, the heir to the Golden Crystal, and the Crown Heir to the throne, had to marry a lady, no, _witch_ to the Black Moon family. It seemed unreal to him. Only two weeks ago his mother spoke about him marrying Princess Rubina, the ruler of the Amethyst Kingdom. And now? Now he was marrying the princess of the Moon Kingdom's infamous enemy.

The Queen stood up, " _Enough_!"

The outrage silenced, the members sat down and awaited the Queen's next words, "I believe I made myself clear. It is either we allowed Nemesis to attend the next Millennium Alliance conference or we permit them to enter the alliance through indirect means."

Zirconia snorted, "Why not the choice of either, Your Majesty? Why should we allow those demons to corrupt what peace and order we have?"

 _Such a hypocrite_ Helios thought, "I believe all beings deserve a second chance. There is no evil unless it is perceived as evil. I have expressed my desires and will carry them with or without your involvement."

"Tsk," Zirconia tightened her grip around her creepy staff. "What of your son? What does he think about marrying a demon child?"

"My son should know the importance the marriage will hold," the Queen said. She looked towards him, the same seriousness his mother rarely showed. Neo Queen Serenity was given him a silent choice and frankly Helios didn't like neither. Marriage was the last thing he wanted to think about. He could rule a kingdom _himself_.

His mother continued to stare, "Well, _Prince_. Does the arrangement your mother proposes offer you any significance other than allowing a dreadful enemy closer?" Zirconia asked, an eerie smile creeped across her face.

Helios paused to rethink his decision then opened his mouth, "I agree. As the Prince of the Moon Kingdom, it is my duty to uphold order and peace amongst the cosmos."

The look on Zirconia's face amused him. The council members appeared shocked yet annoyed at his statement. And those loyal to the White Moon were more than pleased with his response. The Queen smiled and sat down, summoning her Heart Moon Rod, and tapping the floor.

Even he was shocked by his decision but he couldn't refuse. His mother's stance was right and he would always side with her.

King Endymion cleared his throat, "Then it has been decided. We will plan the date—"

"I'm afraid I have already taken care of that, Your Majesty," Mercury spoke up. "The Queen has invited King Obsidian, Prince Diamond, and his chosen daughter here. They should arrive later this evening."

A council member stood up, "Without our consent? Does our opinions on this matter not!"

"You cannot invite those demons here! They will taint whatever they touch."

"Bring death and despair like their decease queen!"

" _Silence_!" Neo Queen Serenity's powerful voice chilled his skin. "I am the Queen and though you may be the council, the final word on everything goes through me. Lord Uranus has already taken the necessary precautions for this visit and Lady Jupiter has already increase the Crystal Palace security."

Zirconia grinned, "You forget, Your Majesty, that everything must be addressed to the council before you go and make decisions. Tsk, tsk," Zirconia shook her head. "So young minded."

King Endymion furrowed his eyebrows, "And since when has that been the policy, Lady Zirconia? For ages the Queen only had to seek council on laws, not decisions concerning the kingdom. That right belongs to Elder Cosmos."

"He is correct, Council Member. You are overstepping your boundaries," the Queen's irritation coating her tone. Helios knew his mother disliked Zirconia ever since she was a child. And judging by Zirconia's amusing expression, she knew very well what she was doing.

"This weekly meeting is going nowhere," another irritated voice stated. "Shall call this to an end? It is unlikely you will change the Queen's mind."

Zirconia wrinkled her nose, her eyes trained on one raven haired woman, "So be it. Perhaps she will see the error of her decision."

Helios followed her gaze to an annoyed Mars, "Queen, is this all needed to be addressed?"

"Yes," his mother nodded. "That is all for this week's agenda. We have already went over preparations for the Spring Ball and finalize some updated laws. However I will say that the announcement of the arrange marriage will happen during the ball."

Helios sighed as the hour long meeting had finally come to an end. He sometime wished he wasn't eighteen and could skip out on most of his boring duties. It would save him from having a migraine at the end of the day. Standing up, he observed the babbling idiots whispering their strong dislike for the Queen's decision, exiting through the crystal doors. Helios snorted. They were only mad they weren't pulling the strings anymore.

Neo Queen Serenity had proven she was no longer a puppet. Or at least he hoped she did.

He shifted his gaze over to his mother. Her and her husband quietly chatted amongst themselves, it appeared to be an argument, and Mars, the Head of the Hino family, interrupted them with her fingers pointing straight towards him. His mother followed Mars's line of sight. An emotional mixture drowning her eyes. King Endymion excused his self and made his way over to him. Helios had a feeling he knew what his father would speak to him about. Mars then sprouted another conversation with the Queen figuring the King would take care of things.

When Endymion closed the distance between them enough, Helios waited for him to speak first, "Son, we have much to talk about."

"Indeed," Helios mumbled watching Venus, Head of the Aino family and the Queen's Commander, drag her husband, Kunzite, over to the Queen. Kunzite didn't appear happy about it.

Endymion nodded, "Come. We shall take a walk, just you and I. Your mother will speak to you shortly once she has finished some paper work."

"It is almost time for me to rule, isn't it?" Helios asked following his father out the meeting room and into the silent crystal halls.

Endymion sighed, "Not quite. Our time has yet to come. But it is best you are married and have an heir. For precaution."

"Why?"

"Lady Mars, her skills are profound within the spiritual realm. No other priestess would the Queen trust to foresee any mishaps," Endymion saw the perplexed expression he had. "Neo Queen Serenity wanted to make sure she was doing the right thing; however, Mars believes there may be some issues later on."

Issues? Helios narrowed his eyes, "What issues?"

"Do not concern yourself on the matter. We have yet to figure if what she saw in the fire was true or not. The vision made no sense."

His father looked calm. Helios knew better. The King was worried and Helios, even if he had to ask directly from another source, he would find out. Having an arrange marriage is one thing, but complications from it? That was another problem all together.

They turned a corner, "In the meantime, we shall worried about our guests. I have no faith King Obsidian will behave. He will likely cause a disruption," Endymion said.

"We can only hope they don't try a surprise attack," Helios grumbled. "They are in enemy territory after all."

Despite his mother's reassurance everything would be fine, something bothered him from the proposal down to the girl he would have to marry. Helios frown deepened. The Black Moon princess. If anything he wanted to know who she was since his mother neglected to mention it all.

* * *

 **So I decided to go a different route and explain how things got to chapter 1 of the drabble. If there are any grammatical mistakes, I will fix them once the novel is over unless its a major one that needs adjusting. As I said before, I will continue the drabble version but it will have slow updates as I am writing this and planning a novel of my own while also getting prepared for school to end in a few weeks. So please bare with me. Anywho, I hope you enjoy this prologue and I'll see you in the next chapter. Any reviews are appreciated! :)**


	2. Encounter

**I'm so sorry this update is late! I've been busy for the last few weeks that** **it has been hard to get into the writing mood and finish this chapter for you. But since I'm out of school, updates should come out faster. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Act 1: Black Sunrise**

 **|Encounter|**

 **THE QUEEN'S CHAMBER** stood before him, guarded by two still inner white guardsmen, and sealed shut by the Silver Crystal's power. Beyond those white doors was his mother's sanctuary and like his younger sister, Small Lady, he had never step a foot inside it. Not even his father could without permission. But today he would finally see what was hidden behind the doors and why his mother hid there after every council meeting. Lady Jupiter stopped in front of the soldier, who straightened to attention, and turned to him, her daunting green eyes pierced his soul.

"Prince, as your mother requested, you are allowed access inside the Queen's Chamber," Jupiter said her hand rested on her sword's hilt. "Please refrain from disturbing the Queen's luxury and give her chamber the proper respect."

Helios nodded, "I will."

Neo Queen Serenity sought him out while he and his father continue discussing the kingdom and how his mother's decision would affect them. People didn't have much faith in Queen Serenity's heir that much he knew. It was evident in the council and even on days the Queen left the palace, some aristocrats' displeased looks shaded the image. But he would agree Neo Queen Serenity, his beloved mother, did too many things relying on her emotions rather than executing issues as her duty as queen.

Jupiter approached the door, a thin green aura surrounded her body, and a silver crescent key formed in front of her. She commanded the men to step aside then placed the key into the keyhole and turned it. A silver shockwave expanded outwards across the door, which unlocked and slowly opened. Helios stepped forward.

When the door fully opened, Jupiter pushed him inside, "Go ahead. The Queen awaits," she said. Helios grumbled something under his breath as he entered the room. The door shut behind. Turning around he noticed he was in another hall, but smaller.

Helios's footsteps echoed against the polished marble floor; the moon family crest imprinted across it and on the white floral pattern walls. Framed pictures covered the wall—a white marble pillar separated them—some from her earlier childhood and others powerful images of certain items like the Holy Grail. The ones that amazed him most were the images of the original Moon Castle, the one where his mother spent most of her youth living. Now it was a summer home the queen rarely visited.

The blue and silver long carpet stopped in front of an archway. Its purple curtains were pulled back revealing his mother's bedroom. Beautiful flowers in the vases one either side of the arch gave off a pleasant scent. Stepping inside the arch he realized this was his mother's private bedroom. Bookcases lined the left wall were more images of the three talismans, a celestial garden, and the Crystal Carillion (the image itself was of a young, possibly nine year old, Serenity standing next to the golden illuminated figure of Pegasus). Helios moved closer to it to get a better look.

"Divine being born from a girl's grand dream," a voice said. "Such a majestic creature."

Helios flinched and turned around to see his mother smiling, "Mother…"

Neo Queen Serenity appeared different or maybe Helios wasn't used to her Majesty without the tiara and queen's gown. Her long silver hair reached the floor, though Helios still saw some blonde in it, and her jewelry was gone. She simply wore an evening gown. Despite losing the attire she held her regal and powerful stance.

"Son, we have much to discuss and we have time to talk it out," she placed a delicate hand on his shoulder and his eyes followed her other hand pointing in another arch's general direction. "Come. I have asked Phobos and Deimos to prepare our dinner to eat here."

Rarely did the queen ever excused herself from dinner but his father and sister understood. The heir and queen needed to discuss today's meeting. He followed his mother into the archway where smaller chandelier illuminated the glass dining table and polished marble floors. On the far left wall, two china cabinets rested on the side of a white door. Expensive tea sets and vases filled the shelves. More beautiful pictures of the Sea of Serenity and the decease Queen Serenity filled any open space.

Today's evening meal was set and ready for them, "Take a seat." Helios hesitated before pulling a chair out and sitting down. He sat at the opposite end of his mother. Silence seeped itself in.

His mother sipped her wine, "Such a relaxing evening," she smiled. "If only things stayed this way. Tell me Helios, how do you see the world? Its people? Do you believe there is a thing as a darkness?"

Surprised Helios paused reaching for a fork, "I…"

He had no idea how to answer the simple question. Of course, he thought that darkness lived in everyone's hearts, their souls. Only some showed it more than others, and thankfully those few didn't outweigh the majority. Looking into his mother's eyes he couldn't hide what he felt. Helios could never understand or hoped to have a pure, radiant heart like the Queen. No one could achieve the holiness surrounding her. In fact, he would go as far as to say she was a goddess, a woman who saw the cosmos differently than him.

"Everyone has some shadowed feelings within and yet, those same people can easily overcome the dark by peace and willpower. I don't believe anyone falls to the dark quite as easily. There must be a motive behind it," he finally came up with the answer.

His mother appeared to consider his thought, "True. Only the light shall show you the way. This world is a gray area. A blend of light and dark. Even as a young girl I soon realized that everything has a delicate balance. However only this world, its people, showcase a blend of both," the Queen sat her glass down. "Perhaps your betrothed will change your perspective."

 _Betroth_ Helios thought, "Mother, who is she? I know it is my duty to marry and provide the throne with a new heir, but to allow someone of the black lands to rule beside me? She must be someone I can get along with."

"I have not met her either. Sometime this evening we will be acquainted with one another. I can assure you will get along."

"How do you know this?"

"Because you are my son, my heir. You are of my blood. You are a product of my ways, of my dreams, and hopes. Helios, you have shown me that deep inside you have a pure soul as well. One that can see the light through the darkness," Neo Queen Serenity replied. "I have faith in you."

Faith.

The one word his mother sought to teach him.

He had faith. Faith that nothing would go wrong. This was his kingdom, his home, a place shining in history long forgotten and birth place of power known throughout the universe. Helios's faith lied within all of it. His faith weakened whenever he acknowledge his future partner. A woman shrouded in darkness and mystery. A woman he wanted his mother tell him about so he was prepared.

"Helios, hold your head high. This is your chance guided the misguided through the dark again. If you do not uphold your duties then do it for me until the end. There will be trials, some you will struggle and others you will succeed. But do not think for a moment I have taken the wrong choice. This is for the good of us all."

"Yes, mother," Helios whispered. "Is there any other details I need to know?"

She nodded, "The girl's birthright, the Malefic Black Crystal, will accompany her. I do not know if the Legendary Silver Crystal and the Malefic Black Crystal will conflict or caused unwanted conditions. Therefore, keep an eye on her."

"Malefic Black Crystal?" He took a bite of his salad.

"A mysterious and dark item that the former queen of Nemesis, Queen Nehelennia, controlled. However…" his mother trailed off. "Ah, never mind the thought."

Deep in thought Neo Queen Serenity's aura radiated fear, "The girl…" she murmured.

Helios couldn't remember the last time his mother looked lost. Whatever had come to mind now conflicted her own former actions with the consequences. To allow his betroth, if he even wanted to refer to the woman as that, to bring an artifact of darkness into a city of light, puzzled him. Helios simply watched his mother, his thoughts troubling him as the dinner went on.

 **|TSGoI|**

They had arrived.

After he finished his dinner and left the queen to retire for the evening, silence filled the halls he walked and soon after he felt the dark energy a floor beneath him. Helios noted his mother's words earlier. The Nemesis royalty would arrive during the evening. Even at the dinner she further told him that he would not meet his betroth until tomorrow. The thought made him squirm.

 _Tomorrow_ he thought bitterly while turning a corner.

Seeing as the family are guests, he would've expected the Queen to address their arrival. But night had come and therefore the queen had her own custom: she would not leave her chamber for anything till morning.

Helios understood her reasoning. Business should be conducted in the proper hours.

More or less, Helios didn't feel the need to retire to his own room. His nerves wrecked his will to find sleep. She was here. She, as in the witch he would marry and rule beside, was present in his home, his lands. The White Prince didn't feel appreciative of it. As Prince of the Moon Kingdom, his duty was to protect his people, but wouldn't it seem wrong to marry a woman capable of such harm? Helios kept thinking so.

Or maybe he should stop thinking so much.

Helios snorted and continued his walk to the Silver Room, he's favorite place. It offered a beautiful view of the Moon Kingdom on its balcony. Perhaps some nature would bring clarity to his chaotic mind.

When he made it to the Silver Room, he opened the door and stepped inside. However, he wasn't alone. Another figure stood on the balcony. A person Helios didn't recognize. Slowly he closed the door and approached the opened balcony doors. The white curtains swayed side to side and the moonlight split the dim room in half. He stopped moving right at the doors. His eyes widen.

The figure was a woman. What shocked him was how similar, despite her back being towards him, she looked to his sister, Small Lady. Her dark pink hair, two long pigtails draping from her pointed buns, flowed with the small breeze. Her black and violet evening gown outlined her slim figure perfectly. And her alabaster skin appeared to look like snow under the moonlight.

"This view is beautiful," she whispered then turned her head over her shoulder. "Don't you agree?"

Her sweet voice caused chills to run down his spine and her eyes, her eyes allured him. He wasn't sure if it was the moonlight that caused the glassy effect within her ruby eyes, but those mysterious eyes dragged him in. Who was she?

Her soft eyes held his own, "I suppose as a guest, I shouldn't be in this room. But I lost my way back to my room," she smiled. "You appear to be someone who lives here. May I ask if you would care to show me the way to the guest rooms?"

Snapping out of his trance, he nodded, "Are you one of the Nemesis royalty?" What was she doing walking around at this time of night? She turned fully to him and answered his question. Centered on her forehead was a black upside down crescent.

"I am. I was looking for the music room I saw earlier," she shook her head. The gentle smile still present. "I couldn't find and since my family has retired for the night, well mostly everyone that is, I was looking for some help till I came across this room."

Helios raised his eyebrow, "I show you the way back. Please make sure you have an escort with you next time," he replied.

"I will do well to remember that."

* * *

 **Even though they were not introduced to each other, they finally meet! I have changed some things around, you won't see what I mean for a while, and so the storyline will get darker from this moment forward.** Also **I will be updating Innocence of the Black Swan again sometime this week along with Fly Me to the Moon. I just need to invest myself back into the stories and remember where I wanted to take them. Any reviews are appreciated! ^^**

 ** _|REVIEWS|_**

 **James Birdsong: Thanks for the review :)**

 **Sunlight Halation: Hello again! Nice to see you reading this version as well. I hope you like it as much as you did Innocence of the Black Swan.**

 **Lilith: More is on the way :)**


End file.
